A Hogwarts Adventure Book 1: Journey to Fate
by changeofheart505
Summary: Everyone has a purpose in the world. Whatever it is, one way or the other, they lead us to meet others. This is our story. A story where our purposes are brought to the challenge. The question is, how? ROTBTD. HiJack, Meripunzel and other pairings.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everything is placed in our world for a purpose.

_A girl with long golden hair appears. She seems to be singing and her hair glows as she does._ Some of us, are hidden from it.

_A boy walking to a dragon with a basket of fish appears. _Some of us, have to hide it.

_A boy walking around, avoiding people appears. He stops and stares at the moon. _Some of us, have to find it.

_Two girls appear. They look the same, but one has a darker aura than the the other. Both are holding something. _Some of us, need to divide it.

_A girl with blue and green streaked colored hair appears with a boy who has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. _Some of us, find it in the most unexpected ways.

_A girl with red hair firing a bow and arrow appears riding on a horse. _And some of us, want to change it.

But in the end, our purpose leads us to meet each other.

This is our story.

A story of finding our true purpose.

A story about friendship, bravery and love.

A story that can only be shared from the start.

And it begins at Hogwarts...

**Kura: Okay, that's done. First chapter should be outater today. Right? Or was it tomorrow? **

**Sakura: Whatever, the pairings will be revealed later. **

**Kura: We will be in this as well. I hope you guys enjoy the story! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Trip part 1

Chapter 1: The Trip part 1

"Hey, wake up!" A soft groan was met to the reply.

A scoff. "Up. Now."

More mumbling.

"KURA! WAKE UP, _**NOW!**__"_ Kura, who had been sound asleep, yelped as she fell out of bed. She glared up at Sakura, who had a fist on her mouth to prevent her laughter from breaking through.

"Put on your boots hikari." Sakura walked away, "we leave for Hogwarts in an hour. We need to meet with Sydney and Mason."

Kura yawned and hopped from one foot to the other as she put on her knitteded fur boots. She smoothed out her dress and grabbed her silver belt it hung. She gave a whip and it wound around her waist. She let her hair loose, giving it a quick brush.

"Why me?" A rather tall man said.

Sakura crossed her arms and gave him a look, "You're just mad Ra made you take care of us Seth."

Seth scoffered and glared at her, "You need to be watched over, especially with..."

CRASH!

"her..." Sakura shrugged as Kura ran in. She smiled sheepishly and the two, led by Seth, left their home.

* * *

"Can you stop pacing?" Mason muttered. Sydney gave him a look.

He raised his hands, "Sorry, you were making me dizzy. They're just a bit late... I think." Sydney sat next to him.

They sat for another ten minutes, "You know what," Mason stood up, "they're probably running late, so, we should just get on board..."

Sydney nodded and followed him, making sure her journal was in her hands. She tucked her wand, 14 in. winter heart, into her cowboy style boots. She walked over to her trolley and placed a finger into her owl Winter's cage. Mason and Sydney walked around and sat in a compartment with none other than...

"Harry Potter!" Both gasped. Harry gave them a wave, "first year?" Syndney nodded and sat a few seats in front of him. They sat in comfortable silence when the door opened.

"Malfoy." Harry sneered.

"Potter." Draco sneered back. Two girls with jet black hair and hazel cored eyes stood behind him.

"This is Potter?" The one on the right scoffed.

"What a loser!" The other laughed, "oh, are you his dirty girlfriend?"

Sydney growled and whipped out her wand. "Who. Are. You. You. Bloody-"

"Just give us your stupid names..." Mason muttered, cutting Sydney off.

"I'm Bethany," the girl on the left said.

"And I'm her sister, Destiny." The other said, "we're the twin daughters of Bellatrix LeStrange." Mason rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as the trio walked away.

"I hate them..." Sydney muttered. "Why did you stop me from cursing them?!"

Mason raised his hands in defense, "Sorry!" Sydney groaned and sat back down. Harry smiled at the two, this was gonna be an interesting year...

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Trip part 2

Chapter 2: The Trip part 2

"...and remember to listen to your teachers, and be on your best behavior. Oh, and remember to be nice to the other students and-"

"Elinor, let the lass go!" A man said. Elinor turned to him with a scowl. She sighed and hugged a small redheaded girl.

"Och, fine. I'm so proud of ye Merida." She whispered as she pushed her daughter to the scarlet train, "and Merida?"

Merida turned to her mother. "Yes?"

"Try and make some friends." Merida nodded and boarded the Hogwarts express.

* * *

"I am so proud of you!" A brunette woman hugged her daughter. A girl with long, long, blond hair.

"Mommy?" The girl mumbled, a habit she wanted to break, "what if I don't-"

"Rapunzel, do you wanna know what I see?" A man asked. Rapunz nodded. "I see a beautiful young witch. Any school would be happy to have you. Write us as soon as you arrive."

"We're going to miss you sweetheart." Rapunzel hugged her parents one last time and boarded the Hogwarts express.

* * *

Jack smiled as he sat inside a compartment. A girl sat there. She had large blue eyes and long black and... pink? hair.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. The girl nodded, "I'm Kura. Kura Yami. Hoping to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor!"

"Jack. Jack Overland, hoping to just have some fun." The door opened and a girl who looked like Kura walked in.

"I see you made a friend," she muttered, "I'm Sakura Yami, Kura's older twin sister." Jack took noticed that she had a red tint to her eyes while Kura had a violet tint.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he was kicked out of another compartment. His father had only dropped him off. He left as soon as Hiccup boarded the train. What a great father, he should get a reward! Hiccup sighed and continued his search. After long time, Hiccup bumped into two girl. With lots of hair. One was a redhead, the othet a blond.

"Sorry, um, do you have a compartment you wouldn't mind sharing?" He asked hopefully.

"No, sorry," the redhesd said. She had a scottish accent, "we're looking as well. I'm Merida, she's Rapunzel. Let's look together." Hiccup nodded, not wanting toook on his own anymore.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternitny, which was really only a few minutes, they found a compartment with only three people. A boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing deer hide pants, a white shirt, a brown vest and a brown cloak, and two girls with black and pink hair. They each had blue eyes, but one had a red tint to them and the other a violet tint. Both wore aight blue dress with a silver belt. The trio looked at the new comers before turning back to each other. The girl with violet tinted blue eyes patted the seat next to her, inviting them in. Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel sighed in rief and walked in

"I'm Rapunzel!" Rapunzel said, wanting to break the silence. And it worked.

"Merida."

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Three voices echoed.

"Don't laugh!"

"We won't. Sakura."

"Kura."

"Jack."

They spent a moment in silence until a ruming was heard.

"Sorry," Merida muttered sheepishly.

"I'm hungry, too..." Kura muttered. She turned to Sakura, who groaned and walked out of the compartment.

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sorting

Chapter 3: The Sorting

After getting everyone something to eat, Sakura was glad the moment the train stopped.

"I guess we'll see you after the sorting. Come on Kura!" Kura made a disgusted face as she spat out a brown colored bean, "Mud!" She chocked as she coughed. Sakura bit her fist and handed her a couldron cake. Kura bit into it and sighed in relief. The group of six quickly headed to the boats and got ready to enter Hogwarts.

* * *

There were tons of things that made Merida nervous, her mother, her baby brothers, bears, and creepy old ladies who live in the this? This took the cake! She fidgeted as Professor McGonagall took out the Sorting Hat. A seam ripped open and the Hat began to sing.

_"Now here's a legend,_

_ tall and true, _

_of a time Hogwarts found something new. _

_From the roaring lion, _

_fates be change._

_ To hissing snake, _

_whose fate brought pain. _

_A lost light found among the gentle badgers and a secrets hidden somewhere, _

_within the heart of ravens. _

_A secret kept from others, _

_and a legend discovered by chance._

_A spirit split in two, _

_one lost but resurrected. _

_A power discovered and wanted by greed and a spell gone wrong, _

_for something that can only be seen, _

_by those who can not see._

_Two paths crossed and meeting shall come. _

_For the Warrior, _

_the Flower,_

_ the Moon, _

_the Spirit, _

_the Legend,_

_ the Dragon, _

_and the Strenght shall unite,_

_ for a war that will unite the Houses as one." _

Sakura and Kura shared a worried glance. McGonagall took out a piece of parchment and began to read the names.

"Corona, Rapunzel!" Rapunzel fiddled with her braid and sat down.

**'A very creative mind you have here...' **

**"Who are you? *gasps* Are you the hat? Oh, I'm not good enough for Hogwarts! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I just knew it! I-" **

**'*chuckles* No, no, no! Don't say that. I see you have a good heart, you're loyal. You my dear, are a...'**

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dun Broch, Merida!"

**'Bravery. That's the one thing in you that shines most.' **

**"Thank ye!" **

**'Scottish? Ah, daughter of Fergus Dun Broch are we?'o**

** "Aye." **

**'He was a student here. And, just like him, you are now a proud...' **

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Emerson, Mason!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Haddock, Hiccup!"

**'You are an intelligent young man.' **

**"Thanks, I guess." **

**'But I see you have self doubt.' **

**"Was it that obvious?" **

**'Your true colors will shine, Mr. Haddock, there is no need to doubt yourself in...'**

"RAVENCLAW!"

"LeStrange, Bethany!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"LeStrange, Destiny!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Overland, Jackson!"

**'You are a mischivious one, aren't you?' "I'd like to think so." '**

**Ambition, cunningness, yes, Mr. Overland, you are a...'**

"SLYTHERIN!"

**'I apologize for what is going to happen to you.' **

**"Wait, what-' **

Jack grumbled when the hat was taken off his head.

"Overland Haddock, Sydney!"

**'Strenght. A good trait if you ask me.' **

**"Thank... you?"**

** 'Yo****u are intelligent...'**

**"Okay... uh..." **

**'Yes, I see now. You are a..." **

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Yami, Kura!"

**'You have a lot of energy in you. Ah, and hiding a secret are we?' **

**"DON'T TELL ANYONE!" **

**'I won't... you have determination. A good heart. And you have courage. Yes... you will fit best in...' **

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yami, Sakura!"

**'I see, you're related to the other one. How do you handle her energy?' **

**"Practice." **

**'You've seen many things. And you have done many things.' **

**"Say anything, and I'll make you disappear!" **

**'Welcome, Miss Yami, to...' **

"SLYTHERIN!" Sakura and Kura shared anotger worried glance. For the first time in a long time they were being seperated.

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 4: First Night Slytherin

Chapter 4: First Night Slytherin

Sakura sighed as she followed the Slytherins to the dungeons. She didn't mind the dark dungeons. It almost felt like...

'No. That was a long time ago. I won't be trapped in there again,' she scolded herself mentally, _'but HE trapped you in there because you're nothing but darkness. You were supposed to be trapped for eternity, losing your mind and soul to the dark. It's in your name! Yami! Your surname means darkness! It's all you found comfort in! And then you get trapped in it! And SHE became the key to your freedom! She became your light! That's it!'_

Sakura groaned. It's been years since that had happened, why couldn't she get over it?

'That's not true. SHE isn't just light,' Sakura added mentally, 'And the reason I can't get over it is because...' She sighed, 'Because I can't forget how much it hurt when HE did it, no one can forget, so how can I?'

"Okay, girls dorms are to the right, boys to the left. If you need anything, bother someone else." The prefect boy muttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to the fire. 'I hope she's okay...'

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Sakura turned her head and saw Jack standing behind her, "sorta. I'm just... worried." Jack gave her a look as he pulled on a rug.

"About?"

"My sister," Sakura sighed, rubbing the golden headband on her head, "we've been together for a long time, the only time we were ever apart was..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't tell you. At least, not now, but uh... quick question, what are you doing?"

Jack smirked and tugged on the rug. Sakura walked over, as she did, she braided her hair loosely. Jack turned to her and made a shushing motion with his hands. Sakura was about to ask why, when he pulled her down behind the couch.

"Seriously?!" Sakura hissed. Jack laughed, "Wait for it..."

The two sat in silence. Then a girl Sakura and Jack didn't notice walked onto the carpet. The minute she did she, the rug flung into the air. The girl screamed her lungs out. Another girl ran out. She looked just like the girl on the rug.

"BETHANY!" She shrieked and saw Jack and Sakura, literally, on the floor rolling with laughter.

"MY GUTS HURT!" Sakura laughed.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Jack continued to laugh. Once he calmed down, he muttered a spell and Bethany fell from the air. She fell like a rock.

"YOU!" Bethany turned to Jack and Sakura, "I heard you were nothing but a filthy, little, Mudblood!" Jack frowned and Sakura felt offended. "Listen to me, I am the queen of this*"

"Blah blah blah!" Sakura scoffed, "you're a queen alright. The one everyone wants to send to the graveyard." Bethany shrieked and left, her twin following after her.

Sakura sighed and turned to Jack. "Muggleborn?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah... you?"

Sakura shrugged, "Not sure. I... I don't remember my parents. And, I don't want to talk about it. But, I can help you with your next prank. Here, I even have a little, assistant." She took out her wand and tapped her finger. A flame slowly grew on it. Then it began to shift and eventually it became...

"Jack, meet The Morning Star Dragon. The one and only one, his name's Inferno." Jack gaped at the dragon. The small creature fit perfectly in Sakura's hand. She looked at it, almost as if it were a part of her. But he couldn't help but wonder as he watched the dragon spark and flare, what the hat meant. What was gonna happen to him? Who were the Warrior, Flower, Spirit, Moon, Legend, Strenght, and Dragon? What did fate have to do with anything? Jack chuckled when Sakura yelped, Inferno having caused a small fire on a chair. He smiled as Sakura got up, telling him she was going to bed. He was glad someone knew how he felt. Well, the night was still young, and Jack still enough energy for one more prank. He was gonna have fun, no matter what.

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 5: First Night Hufflepuff

Chapter 5: First Night Hufflepuff

Rapunzel smiled as she walked into her dorm room. It felt so... cozy!

"Hi, a girl said, "I'm Karma Omens." She had jet black hair and silver colored eyes, "I guess we're roomies!" Karma laughed. Rapunzel smiled as well until shrieking filled the air.

"IT'S IN MY HAIR! IT'INMYHA-AIR!" Rapunzel ran behind the older girls.

"OH, HERE, LET ME-" The girls moved. Rapunzel pouted and ran after them.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" The girl was in tears.

"I JUST WANNA-" They moved. Punzie crossed her arms and ran after them. She tugged on the sleeve of an older girl, "I can help. I know what's on her head..." Rapunzel reached up and pulled a chameleon out of the girl who was freaking out hair. They all stared at it.

"What... is that thing?!"

Rapunzel blushed, "Sorry... he's my pet chameleon Pascal. I thought I lost him... I forgot he was a chameleon... sorry..."

The girls stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Rapunzel didn't know why. Weren't they mad at her? Didn't hey hate her for letting Pascal wander around? She bit her lips and blushing, ran back to her room.

"Problem?" Karma asked.

Rapunzel sighed. "I don't think I'm meant for Hogwarts."

Karma turned to her, "why?" Rapunzel shrugged. To be honest, she hadn't been this far away from her parents in a long time. Maybe she was just...

"I miss my family..." she mumbled.

Karma smiled softly, "I miss my family, too. I was the only girl among several brothers. My mother is gonna have another baby. They jusr found out it's gonna be a girl, so, I'm gonna be a an older sister to a younger sister." Rapunzel laughed and wiped at her eyes. When did she begin to cry?

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared..." Karma nodded gently. She walked over to Rapunzel's bed. In her hands, was a book.

"You know that song the sorting hat sang?" Rapunzel nodded, it was so weird... "Well, my dad gave me this book. And the odd thing, is that the stories are about the people the hat sang about!" Rapunzel stared at the book in awe. "But parts are missing. The names, years, how they end, they just, give you nothing. I read it whenever I miss my family. Take it. You might be able to find comfort by reading it. I know I did." Karma walked back to her bed. Rapunzel stared at the book and opened it to a random page.

'The Flower,' she said mentally, 'might as well read it.'

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 6: First Night Ravenclaw

**Kura: Okay, so this is chapter, was actually not written by me. It was written by Overland Haddock.**

**Sakura: We hope you still like it, I know we did.**

* * *

Chapter 6: First Night Ravenclaw

Sydney started running down the hallway after dinner. Winter had gotten out of her cage. That bloody owl was smarter then, well, whatever was as smart as owls. "Winter!" Sydney called to the high flying creature. She tripped; her blue and green leathered journal falling out of the contents of her blue robe. ~ A boy, whom wore the same color robe walked up to the notebook and picked it up. He looked down at his side and a midnight black cat pawed at his master's legs. "That girl dropped her notebook Toothless," Said the boy looking down at him,"Let's go give it to her." The creature then let out an annoyed,"mew" as it followed the boy to the Ravenclaw common room. ~

"Oh No. Where is it. Where is it. Where is it!" Sydney said to herself once she noticed that her journal was nowhere to be found. Then she turned, dead in her tracks as she fell on a boy, who just walked into the room. "AH!" The two said as they both fell to the floor. "Oh! I am so sorry," Sydney said as she got off the boy,"Are you okay?"

Sydney helped the boy up and received an overprotective growl from the boy's cat. "Toothless," the boy said picking up the cat. Sydney couldn't help but chuckle as she remarked,"Toothless?" The boy smiled," Um. It's a long story," he said placing the creature down and watching it pounce around on the floor,"I'm Hiccup." A smile crept onto Sydney's face. "I'm Sydney," She said,"But my friends call me Syd."

The two shook hands and Sydney noticed her journal sticking out of the sleeve of Hiccup's robe. "IS that my journal?" She questioned pointing to the inside of Hiccup's sleeve. "Yeah. you dropped it," Hiccup said as he handed the notebook to her. "Thanks." "Wouldn't want a Slytherin reading that now would we?" The two of them chuckled.

"Hiccup can I ask you something?" Hiccup nodded, his bright smile still stick on his face. "Are you...Muggleborn?" Sydney questioned, her voice down to a whisper, though it seemed that they were the only to in the room. "No," Hiccup replied,"My dad was a house member of Griffindor and my mom was a house member of Ravenclaw. What about you?" "I'm PureBlood. I bet our moms knew each other cause my mom was a member of Ravenclaw house to. Though, My dad was a Slytherin." Hiccup nodded.

"We should hang out some time," Sydney said with a smile as she brushed some strands of blue hair from her face. "I'd like that. How about Saturday we meet up in the library." Hiccup suggested. Sydney nodded,"Sure. See you Saturday Hiccup." They both then trailed up the stairs to their separate bedrooms as Sydney chuckled to herself. She had a feeling that she and Hiccup were gonna be great friends. ~

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: First Night Gryffindor

Chapter 7: First Night Gryffindor

Kura was jumping as she made her way to Gryffindor dorms. She was excited about going to Hogwarts. She was a bit upset about Sakura making Slytherin, but...

she would be okay.

"I can't believe it! OOH! LOOKIE!" She ran over to a painting, with...

penguins?

"Is she alright?" Mason asked Merida.

"Yeah, she's naturally like this..." Merida muttered. Mason nodded and both just continued to stare at Kura. Kura seemed to be taking everything well.

'She's like a kitten with a laser...' Merida thought as her fellow Gryffindor ran around in circles.

"Solem Dragonia!" The prefect said. The Fat Lady's portrait quickly opened and everyone entered the common room.

Merida gasped as she looked around. The scarlets and golds were breath taking to her. She ran over to a couch and sank in.

'I can get used to this...' she thought. As soon as she settled in, an owl flew in and rested on her head.

"ANGUS!"

Yep, she had named her owl after her horse. Merida sighed as the black and white owl flew back outside. 'Probably hungry...' She closed her eyes, ready to settle in for a nap. The fire was nice, but she couldn't help but feel something off.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said. Merida opened an eye. She saw a girl with short, silver hair and pale blue eyes standing before her. A golden dagger was strapped to her thigh.

"Who are ye?" She asked.

Everyone turned to them, none of them knew the stranger.

Except for Kura, who walked over to the girl with wide eyes and whispered,

"Tsu-sama?"

Tsu smiled and pulled Kura in for a hug.

"We were late, so we had to be sorted in Dumbledore's office..." she muttered.

"Wait," Mason interupted, "who's we?"

"My... my sister, and two other girls. From Arendelle."

"Estrella's here, too?! What house did she make?"

"Hufflepuff, Elsa Arendelle made Slytherin and her little sister Anna made Ravenclaw. I'm Tsu Ongaku."

"Quick question," Merida said, "did the hat sing something weird?"

"Yeah," Tsu looked at her,"it was... I remember now!" Tsu took a deep breath and began to sing. She was pretty good.

_"Four new heroes,_

_late,_

_but never in battle._

_Unite the four houses,_

_and the battle we will win,_

_for The Heart comes from within._

_All trails are fair,_

_just and true,_

_why just ask the Musician,_

_whose eyes are all shades of blue._

_An internal blessing,_

_a curse to her,_

_The Snow Queen will learn to trust,_

_and love once more._

_Let nothing stop your path,_

_'cause life tomorrow depends on your acts."_

"So... there are more?" Mason muttered, "The Warrior, The Moon, The Dragon, The Legend..."

"The Strenght, The Spirit," Merida added in, "and now The Heart, The Snow Queen and The Musician."

**REVIEW! **

**And yes, Frozen characters! And like Punzie, Elsa's and Anna's surnames is the name of their kingdom. Why? I like the way it sounds.**

**-Kura&Sakura.**


	9. Chapter 8: Morning routine, Hufflepuff

Chapter 8: Morning routine, Hufflepuff

Rapunzel woke up the next day bright and early. She ran to the common room and started to brush her ridiculously long blond hair.

_"And I'll brush, and brush, and brush and brush my hair..."_ she sang softly.

"OOMPH!" A female voice she didn't recognize cried, "Is this... hair?"

Rapunzel grabbed her frying pan and Pascal and walked slowly towards the girl. She had long silver hair and a golden staff. In the center of the crook was a floating orb. Rapunzel lifted her frying pan, ready to strike, when...

"Oh, good morning!" The girl turned around. Her eyes looked like ice. She was shorter than Rapunzel, but not by much, "You were gonna hit me with that. Well, newsflash, if you did, your gecko would have been turned into an ice-sculpture!"

Rapunzel was about to say something, when she noticed the other girl giggling. She saw a pale, glowing, blue lizard on her shoulders.

"What is that?!" Rapunzel almost shrieked. The girl blinked and smiled. Her teeth were white like snow. 'I thought only Jack had teeth like that."

"This is Fuyu," she said, "my dragon. He's a Flightmare! His mist can paralyze, or freeze, people or animals. I found him just... flying over the sea and one thing led to another, and here we are! Names Estrella Ongaku, resident Elemental Mage of Mount. Everest."

Estrella, as the girl was called, took a bow.

"Rapunzel." Rapunzel slowly lowered her frying pan.

"Need help?"

Rapunzel blinked.

"What?"

Estrella giggled, "Help? With your hair? I know its a bother..."

'How does she know...' Rapunzel's thoughts faded when Estrella's hair started to grow. Once a nice pile was at her ankles, she ran around the common room, until there was a mix of gold and silver hair. Rapunzel shrieked when a hand touched her shoulder. Estrella smiled and shook her head, all the hair shrinking until it was its normal lenght again.

"H-how, b-b-but, I-I..." Rapunzel stammered.

"My hair can grow any lenghts. My sister has the same traits. Now, how about we do something about... this?"

Rapunzel blushed and nodded. Together, the two set off to braid her hair. Rapunzel smiled once they finished.

'She seems nice. A bit sarcastic though... but I wonder what an Elemental Mage is...'

"An Elemental Mage is someone with magical power over the elements, like water or fire. Some people can only control one. Some all. I can control all of them, but lightly. So a gentle snow fall, a drizzle, a nice spring morning, that's probably me. My sister, Tsu, on the other hand, controls them darkly. Tornados, typhoons, droughts, probably her."

'Did she read my thoughts?'

"No, you're talking out loud."

"Whoops... so, we should go and eat breakfast."

Estrella nodded and both girls raced to the Great Hall for their morning meal.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Morning routine, Slytherin

Chapter 9: Morning routine, Slytherin

"GIVE IT BACK!" A female voice snapped.

Jack groaned from all the yelling. He saw Sakura outside the boys dorm, arms crossed, deadpanned look on her face, her blue eyes glowing with red light.

"Uh...is the eye thing normal?" He asked.

"Yeah... only when I'm mad or when Kura or someone else I know is in danger. Right now, I feel like I will kill whoever is screaming. I wanted to sleep in and sass my first teacher over being late ..."

Jack snorted and the two walked into the common room. They, in perfect sync, raised a dark colored eyebrow, when they saw the Stabbington brothers tossing a pale colored wand around, and a girl with pale blond hair trying to catch it. Sakura's left eyes started to twitch, turning more and more red.

"I SAID GIVE. IT. BAAAAACCCKK!"

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Sakura finally snapped. Everyone froze and stared at her as she panted, "UGH!" She stomped towards the brothers, both consideray taller than her, "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

The brother on her left smirked, "Like who, shorty?"

"LIKE ME!" She stomped on his foot and he immediatly reached down and began hopping on one foot as he craddled his slightly injured foot. Jack had to bite his hand in order to stiffle his laughter.

"See," Sakura smirked, her eyes now fully red, "now we are about the same height!"

The other girl was busy trying to get her wand back. Huffing, she kicked the other brother where it hurt. Groaning, he , dropping the wand into her hand.

"I could have handled it myself," she told Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes, which were slowly losing their red coloring. "Sure you could have..." she muttered sarcastically, "if you could, why didn't you do that earlier? I was trying to sleep in..."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Sakura Yami. What about you?"

"Elsa Arrendelle."

Jack stepped up to both of them and linked arms with them.

"Ladies ladies, you're both beautiful," he said, "but right now, I am starving. So put on a smile and let's go."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. She was glad to have her gloves on. She couldn't let her secret out. Sue was really close to letting go. She was actually thankful for Sakura's intervention, not that she would admit it. 'It's for the best if I don't tell anyone.' But her mind wandered back to her sorting and the song. She knew she was the Snow Queen, but she had no idea who the others were. And until she did, she wouldn't let go. She couldn't let go.

Review!


	11. Chapter 10: Morning routine, Ravenclaw

**Kura: I bring you another chapter by Overland Haddock! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Morning routine, Ravenclaw

Sydney woke up that morning with a weird feeling. Did she eat to much last night? What happened? Everyone else was out of bed. Probably downstairs at breakfast. Sydney wasn't hungry. She had to talk to Hiccup. Maybe he would understand what was going on. After getting dressed, Sydney went into the common room.  
She saw a girl with golden orange hair in pig-tail braids, Tying her shoes. The girl turned around and smiled. "Good Morning," She said. "Hey," Sydney replied. The girl had a long white strand of hair tangled in with the rest of her hair. "I'm Sydney Overland Haddock," Sydney said to her,"You can call me Syd." The girl giggled,"I'm Anna Arendelle. It's nice to meet you." Sydney smiled. "Let's get downstairs, I'm starving," Anna said as she turned to leave the room. Sydney trotted behind her.  
Anna was amazingly funny. Sydney could tell she had a big heart. Once they got downstairs, Sydney immediately saw Hiccup sitting at their house table. "Morning ladies," Hiccup said as he put a plate of salmon on the floor for Toothless. "Morning Hiccup," Anna and Sydney said together. "You ladies just missed the delivery owls," Hiccup said as he reached into the inside pockets of his robe,"For you miss Anna," he gave Anna a small box, which she opened to reveal a heart necklace from her parents,"And for you Miss Sydney," Hiccup gave Sydney two things. A package with five rings inside and a long box, which when she opened it revealed a rose. A freshly picked Blue and White rose.  
"Who sent you the rose Sydney?" Anna questioned as she put her necklace on. "I'm not sure." Sydney replied. Now she was curious about two things. The random pain in her stomach and who sent her this rose. "The owls only brought you the rings. Looks like you have a secret admirer Syd." Hiccup said as he bit into an apple. Sydney looked around, only to find Harry staring back at her. A slight blush grew on her cheeks.  
"I'll. Be right back," Sydney said as she got up from the table. Anna and Hiccup started to chuckle. As Sydney walked up to Harry, she noticed his friends Ron and Hermione sitting with him. "Um. This was at my table," Sydney said as she showed Harry the rose. "Really? I had no idea," Harry said a little sarcastically, which earned him a slap from Hermione. "I actually think you meant to send it to someone else," Sydney said a little bolder. When had she ever gotten nervous around a boy? Harry chuckled,"Actually no. I meant to send it to you." "Why?" "If I told you. You wouldn't believe me." Sydney felt her blush growing bigger. She told Harry and his friends to have a good day then walked back to her house table where Hiccup and Anna were laughing.  
She sat down and shot them an annoyed glare. "Shut up," Sydney said. Anna breathed in deeply. "Why Should we Mrs. Sydney Potter?" Hiccup joked which earned him a snort from Anna and a huge blush from Sydney. "Take that back!" Sydney demanded. Hiccup was clutching his aching thighs. He couldn't stop laughing. Sydney groaned and started chewing into some french toast. This day wasn't going to go well. ~


	12. Chapter 11: Morning routine, Gryffindor

Chapter 11: Morning routine, Gryffindor

"Hey, what's with the flowers?" Kura asked. She had woken up a few hours ago, and was currently talking to Harry. She brushed back her hair, which was red and green and fell just below her shoulder blades, "YOU'RE IN LOVE!" She beamed.

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly, "And no I'm not!"

"¡CLARO! ¡ES NADA HOMBRE!" Kura yelled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"She said," Tsu spoke up, "SURE! IT'S NOTHING MAN!" She shrugged and walked out of the dorm room. Kura shrugged and skipped out after her. Merida and Mason stared at her retreating form. Harry grumbled under his breath. Merida loosened her red and gold tie, and ran a brush through her hair. Well, she was going to, but then opted to smooth it down with her hands.

"So...did ya bring yer own pet?" She asked Mason.

Mason shook his head, "Nope. You?"

Merida nodded, "An owl. His name's Ang-AAAHH!"

"AngAAAHH?" Mason parroted, "What kinda name is that?"

"That's not his name! Get this cat off of me!"

Mason looked behind him, and saw Merida trying to shove a kitten off of her chest. But everytime she did, the kitten managed to get back on her chest. Mason couldn't help it, he had to laugh. Merida shot him a glare. IT WASN'T FUNNY! She had a pesky feline on her chest, and he stood there laughing like a loon!

"S-sorry, sorry!" Mason grabbed the baby cat and waited for Merida to stand before placing it back down. The kitten hissed and ran off to who knows where.

The duo entered the great hall in time to see Sydney talking to Harry. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but Sydney held a bouquet of flowers and Harry looked smug. They looked at the others for information.

"Where's Kura?" Merida asked, "And Tsu?"

Both girls were missing.

"They went outside with a Hufflepuff and Slytherin, I'm guessing their sisters." Hermione replied, "And they were right, Harry gave those flowers to Sydney. He really likes her."

Merida and Mason looked at Harry with wide eyes. Oh, they were so gonna tease him about this. They got up and headed for their first class; Potions.

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 12: Tale of the Spirit

Chapter 12 : Tale of the Spirit

"So they're all here?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes. We all know Harry is the Legend, but what of the others?" Professor McGonagall wondered.

"There is only one way to find out."

All the professors got ready to dip their heads in the bowl before them. The first viel was emptied into the liquid and they all dipped their heads in it.

_**A desert appeared. They were by the Nile. Laughter could be heard and two children ran past; a boy and a girl. The boy had white hair, rich tanned skin, and metallic purple eyes. The girl had dark brown, almost black, hair, lightly tanned skin, and eyes the color of the Nile. They ran around, smiling and laughing. **_

_**The next time the Professors saw them the girl was crying into the boys arms, two golden objects in her hands. A few moments later, the situation is reversed. **_

_**They watch as the boy and girl become the best known thieves of their kind and all history. They watched as both the girl and boy were locked into their golden items. **_

_**There was a sudden burst in time and the year soon became 2001. It was spring, late April. A small girl was smiling as her father handed over a box. The girl opened it to reveal two golden items; a choker and a band. **_

_**During that night, the girl put the choker on and the girl locked inside the items appeared. Her blue eyes had gained a red tint. The little screamed and the elder held her hands out and did everything she could to calm the younger down. **_

_**"Who are you?" She was asked. **_

_**"Sakura." **_

_**"I'm Sakura! Sakura Yami!" **_

_**"The call me Yami no Sakura. Yami, okay hikari." **_

_**The smaller girl nodded.**_

_** Over the years they saw the younger get trapped in light. Her blue eyes gaining a purple tint.**_

_** Then came the day both had their wings burst out of their back. The eldest was used to them coming and going. But the younger wasn't. Yami no Sakura held Sakura as she cried.**_

_** Then came the day they received their letters. At this point, Sakura had shortened her name to Kura and Yami no Sakura went back to her old name, Sakura. They shared a look before Sakura wrapped her arms around Kura, "We'll get through this. Together."** _

**Review! Next up, The Flower.**


End file.
